


Ah Shit Here We Go Again

by euclidsEfinder



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 3
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Sex, Awkward Sexual Situations, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, PWP, Rough Sex, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Unsafe Sex, but still, he's a fucking rat but i have a feeling cain would like him, i mean its kinda clunky, this is honestly just me making up for the lack of jericho content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:00:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27261631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/euclidsEfinder/pseuds/euclidsEfinder
Summary: Cain has to negotiate a deal with Jericho. Things take a kinda strange turn
Relationships: Jericho (Fallout)/Original Male Character, Jericho/Original Male Character
Kudos: 9





	Ah Shit Here We Go Again

**Author's Note:**

> JEEZ this is strange fic. I kinda wanted to add to the very big lack of Jericho content. He's a ratfuck bastard and a stinky little shit, but I think my man Cain would get along with him. Anyway, hope you enjoy, and kudos and comments are much appreciated :D

Cain zipped up his jeans and made his way to the sink, wincing as he brushed against a bar of pube-laden soap. He’d once considered making his own soap, but, well...last time he tried to make something that wasn’t a mod for the Rivet City guards’ armour, he ended up having to pay 250 caps in damages.

The door to Megaton’s communal bathroom opened and in stepped Jericho, the resident prick. The man even held himself like a dickhead. Cain found it amusing, a little twitch at the corner of his lips threatening to grow into a full smile as he scrubbed his hands with cold water.

‘Cain,’ Jericho muttered, regarding the taller man with a glare as he turned to the urinal. Cain nodded, not looking at the man.

‘Jericho.’ He cupped his hands under the sink and splashed freezing water onto his face, feeling it burn slightly. Radiation? _Must mention that to Walter_ , Cain thought, wiping his damp hands onto his cargo pants.

Jericho hacked out a cough and spat phlegm down the urinal. ‘What brings you here? Got fed up with you posh little life on that hunk of rusted metal?’ Cain chuckled and turned off the tap, the water still stinging his eyes.

‘Nah, not yet,’ he replied, examining his face in the cracked mirror above the sink. ‘’m visiting a friend.’ Jericho scoffed and zipped up his chaps, spitting again into the urinal. Cain brushed a hand through his hair and squinted in the mirror, well aware of the man behind him.

Jericho grumbled, arms crossed across his chest. ‘You mean that Vault asshole? Don’t tell me you’re friends with that do-gooding prick.’ Cain chuckled, sucked in an inward breath. Sure, he knew the kid, and he thought highly of him - he was a good guy, maybe a little odd, sure, but he was as kind as a fucking _angel_. But the way Jericho described the kid bristled Cain somewhat.

‘Come on, Jerry, he’s not so bad,’ he stated, eyebrow raised. Jericho scoffed derisively but made no other attempt at arguing. ‘I’m not here for him, anyway.’ Jericho frowned as Cain stepped from the mirror and leaned his lower back against the sink, facing the shorter man.

‘Well, it must be something hella fuckin’ important for you to drag your ass from your bucket of bolts,’ Jericho lambasted, shifting his weight slightly. Cain hummed, running a hand through his hair. _If I keep doing this, it’s gonna get real greasy real soon_.

‘Eh, not too important.’ Jericho narrowed his eyes and hummed, arms still crossed firmly across his chest. Silence spread out between the two and Cain drummed his fingers against the chipped rim of the sink behind him.

‘Lemme guess; you’re here for slaves?’

‘No.’

‘Prostitutes?’

‘Nope.’

‘The ghoul?’

‘Nah.’ 

‘Chems?’ Cain clapped his hands together before pointing at Jericho.

‘Bingo!’ he exclaimed and moved from the sink to the door. Jericho followed, arms at his sides.

‘Okay,’ he began, ‘who’s your dealer?’ Cain whistled inwardly and sent a scathing glare to the shorter man, hand hovering over the doorknob of the bathroom.

‘’fraid I can’t tell you that, Jerry. Confidentiality and all that.’ Jericho growled beside him, fists clenching at his sides. Cain chuckled and shrugged exaggeratedly, twisting the doorknob. As he was about to push open the door, Jericho grabbed his bare arm, leather-gloved fingers digging into the pale flesh. 

Jericho tensed his jaw. ‘Maybe if a few caps happened to _accidentally_ spill into your pocket, your lips might loosen a little, eh?’ he muttered. Cain smirked, arm throbbing painfully under the shorter man’s grip.

‘Well, maybe a few caps could loosen me up a little.’ Jericho’s bitten lips spread into sneer and he released his grip on Cain’s forearm.

Cain continued, ‘A few more might even convince me to sell some of my personal stash. Though, this is all hypothetical, isn’t it?’ Jericho chuckled darkly and nodded.

‘ _Certainly_ .’ Jericho flexed his fingers, examining the filthy leather of his gloves. ‘Maybe this little _“business meeting”_ should be taken somewhere more private, where there’s a handsome supply of booze. Whaddya say?’ Cain grinned and tapped his chin in faux thought.

‘I suppose I could spare a few minutes.’ 

~~~~----~~~~----

The first thing Cain noticed about Jericho’s house was the size of it; cramped and completely stuffed to the absolute _brim_ with weaponry and armour. The second thing he noticed was the amount of broken glass and empty whiskey bottles littering almost every surface.

Jericho turned to face the taller man. ‘Yeah yeah, I know what you’re thinking - ol’ Jericho lives in a shithole - but not everyone can afford the luxury of a metal boat and cushy little captain’s quarters.’ Cain chuckled and shook his head.

‘Actually, my room’s an old broom closet,’ he stated, satisfaction worming its way into his brain as he watched the man’s face shift from defensive to...not _guilty_ per se, but something similar. ‘I can still smell the chemicals and dust in there.’ Jericho just grumbled, turned away, and shoved some whiskey bottles from the small table into a bin near the front door, hissing when a shard of glass caught his gloved hand. Cain simply watched until the shorter man turned to face him.

‘Well?’ he chastised, ‘Sit your ass down, then. We got a lot to discuss.’ Cain did as he was told and sat on the less stained chair. It was clear, even to the dimmest man, that Jericho rarely had guests. In fact, Cain would bet that the man hadn’t had anyone over in the last twenty years or so. Which was surprising, considering the amount of prostitutes the man had hired.

Jericho slammed a bottle of whiskey and two stained shot glasses onto the table in front with a sly grin and took the seat across from Cain.

‘So,’ he began, uncorking the bottle of alcohol, ‘how much to loosen your lips?’ Cain chuckled and shook his head, reaching for his glass when it’s poured.

‘’bout 350 caps should do it.’ Jericho’s eyes widened before becoming slits and he reached for his own drink.

‘You’ve gotta be fuckin’ with me,’ he snarled. Cain shook his head and downed the shot. Jericho growled. ‘You fuckin’ expensive prick.’ Cain took the liberty of pouring himself another shot.

‘Jerry,’ he deadpanned, ‘you and I both know it’s an expensive place out there.’ Jericho knocked back his shot but just grabbed the whiskey bottle and took a large gulp from it instead of pouring another. _That’s one way of showing bravado_.

‘Don’t you “Jerry” me, you little bitch,’ Jericho hissed, voice sloshy from whiskey. Cain arched an eyebrow and swallowed his shot. ‘Does it fuckin’ _look_ like I’ve got enough to play your shitty little games?’ Cain made an obvious move to look around the apartment before returning his gaze to the man in front of him.

‘Not particularly,’ he stated. Jericho growled and thumped his fist on the table, rising to his feet. Cain remained seated, smirk playing at his lips.

‘“Not particularly” he says!’ Jericho bellowed, arms raised in the air. ‘Not fuckin’ prticularly, you prick! Just cause I ain’t livin’ in the lap of lady luxury, don’t mean I gotta put up with your bullshit! 350 caps just for some information? You must be a helluva lot dumber than you look. “Ooh, look at me, I’m from Rivet City where I get paid for sitting on my fat ass all fuckin’ day. I’m so fuckin’ special!” Well, guess fuckin’ what, Cain - you ain’t _shit_ here in Megaton!’ 

‘Come on, Jerry - you _must_ be able to think of another way to pay. Maybe not caps, sure, but something else to make up for it,’ Cain hummed once Jericho had stopped spouting angry accusations. Jericho’s chest heaved, his face a dark red and his teeth bared.

‘Are you talkin’ bout my alcohol?’ he spat. Cain shook his head, rising to his feet.

‘No.’

‘Chems?’

‘Nope.’

‘Fuck Cain, I don’t fuckin’ know! Some ammo?’

‘Nah, I got enough.’ 

‘Oh wow, you got enough, have ya? Well, I don’t got nothin’ else to offer!’ There was a slump of silence before Jericho scoffed and waved his hands mockingly. ‘Ooh, I don’t know, what about sex? You want sex in order to spill information, huh?’ Cain winked.

‘Bingo.’ Jericho stared bewildered at the man ahead of him, eyes wide and utterly fucking confused. Cain smirked and Jericho took the smallest step back.

‘You’ve gotta be playin’ me, kid,’ he remarked lowly, nervous smirk plastered on his face. Cain took a tiny step forward and shook his head. ‘I’m almost twice your age - you could be my fuckin’ _kid_ !’ Cain chuckled. _Didn’t stop your advances on Jenny, though_ , he thought, though didn’t say anything, knowing full well that he’d be overstepping every boundary imaginable if he did.

‘And?’ Cain asked, boot-clad foot taking another step. Jericho shook his head and cleared his throat.

‘And?’ he scoffed. ‘C’mon kid, I don’t swing that way.’ Cain shrugged and stopped his advance almost immediately. Who was he to push a guy where he didn’t want to go? _Fuck that_ , he thought, _Jericho may be an utter dickhead I am_ not _pushing this shit._ Cain raised his hands and backed off, head bowed somewhat.

‘Yeah, that’s fine Jerry. Guess I could mosey on over to Moriarty’s and see if Nova’s not busy,’ he mumbled. He wasn’t exactly dejected, but the way Jericho was staring at him, all empty and fucking baffled, was getting him there. 

‘She’s usually busy Wednesday’s,’ Jericho deadpanned, eyes still locked onto Cain. Cain swallowed and nodded, any feeling of arousal washed away completely like rain under DC sun.

Cain clapped his hands behind his back and swayed backwards on his heels. ‘Well, I uh, I guess I better be off, then. Sorry we couldn’t negotiate a deal or nothin’, I hope you’ll find the dealer anyhow.’ Silence. Now, Cain was by no means one to get embarrassed (he’d drunkenly blown several guys in a shitty back-alley, he was hardly a paragon of decency and pride), but he just couldn’t find it in him to make eye-contact with Jericho, especially not since the man had stopped talking.

Cain cleared his throat. ‘Anyway, I s’pose I should be going. Thanks for the alcohol man.’ Cain turned to leave, hand reaching for the doorknob, but Jericho cleared his throat.

‘Still,’ he mumbled, ‘s’pose you shouldn’t leave empty-handed.’ Cain arched an eyebrow and turned to look at the shorter man.

‘What did you have in mind?’ Cain asked. If Jericho was gonna kill him, he would’ve done it by now, so he wasn’t in any danger. But surely the guy wouldn’t fuck him just so Cain didn’t “leave empty-handed”, would he? 

‘Since a slight... _misunderstanding_ with little Jenny Stahl, Megaton’s been real fuckin’ shifty with who I get to _spend time_ with.’ Jericho snorted derisively. ‘Fuckin’ idiots think that just cause something happened once it’ll happen again. So, I ain’t seen much action recently.’ Cain chuckled, confidence regained, and sauntered back over to Jericho.

‘Maybe I could show you some action,’ he hummed, reaching a hand out to grasp the buckles on Jericho’s armour. Jericho smirked, albeit somewhat nervously, and leaned into the touch.

‘Maybe you could.’ Cain grinned and pushed himself into Jericho, attempting to wrap his arms around the man’s neck to pull him in, but Jericho put out a hand against his chest and pushed him back.

‘I have a few conditions though, kid,’ Jericho stated. Cain wanted to tell him to stop calling him kid all the fucking time, to realise that he wasn’t a motherfucking child, he was 30 for fuck’s sake, but he couldn’t - the look Jericho was fixing him with sent the blood rushing from his brain and to his dick. He cleared his throat and nodded, urging Jericho to go on. 

‘First: you don’t tell no one about this, alright? I don’t want the assholes livin’ here to find out that the old tough raider dicked some guy cause he ain’t seen much action lately.’ Jericho pointed a stern finger into Cain’s chest, eyes accusatory despite not getting a response yet. Cain wetted his lips and nodded.

‘Jerry, baby - when have i ever told _you_ about the guys I’ve fucked, eh? You don’t hear word spreading from town to town that Rivet City’s number one repair man got fucked by a nameless dude in a pre-war car, now, do you?’ Cain countered. And he was right; he’d never spilled the beans about who he had or hadn’t fucked - gentleman’s code and all that - so there was absolutely no chance he was gonna mention this little bedroom rodeo to anybody.

Jericho shook his head. ‘Nah, I ain’t heard no stories from your little fuckbuddies, nor have I heard any from you, either.’ He shifted his stance, armour clearly too tight around his body. ‘That brings me onto the second condition: you don’t call me any of your shitty little pet names. I ain’t lookin’ to play happy families with you, kid, and I ain’t lookin’ for you to wanna settle down, neither. _I ain’t doin’ no pet names_ .’ Admittedly, Cain was a bit disappointed; most of the people he’d slept with - guys and gals - had been okay with pet names. Hell, even fucking _Harkness_ , the dude with the biggest stick up his ass, had been okay with it. The fuck was he supposed to call Jericho? Jerry? He’d have to rely on calling this man _fucking_ **_Jerry_ **? Nevertheless, Cain acquiesced with a sigh. 

‘And finally,’ Jericho continued, ‘you’re the one who’s gonna be takin’ it.’ Cain nodded. He usually was, anyway. Guys seemed to think it was less gay if they were the ones shoving their dicks up another guy’s ass, not getting a dick shoved up their own ass.

‘Well?’ Cain asked. ‘Any more rules, or can we get down to it?’ Jericho leered at him and pulled at the collar of Cain’s t-shirt.

‘If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were desperate,’ he muttered lowly, voice brought down to a level that made Cain’s very bones itch with anticipation. He brought his hands up to cover Jericho’s and smirked.

‘What if I am? Can’t blame me, surely, with the way your tight armour leaves absolutely _nothing_ to the imagination,’ Cain replied, snicker in his tone. Jericho grinned a sly, cat-like grin, and dragged Cain by his collar to the bed before throwing him down onto it. Cain noted that it smelt like stale cigarettes and old whiskey, but he didn’t have time to process the scents because Jericho was already working at Cain’s belt, tugging violently at the metal buckle.

Eventually, Jericho managed to unclasp the buckle and yanked down Cain’s cargo pants, smirking when he saw the very obvious bulge in Cain’s makeshift boxers.

‘Is that a .45, or are you just happy to see me?’ he chuckled, shoving Cain onto his front and stripping him of his t-shirt and boots, leaving the younger man in just his boxers.

Cain twisted his head back slightly to face Jericho, eyeing him hungrily as the shorter man unfastened the metal clasps of his armour. ‘I think I first coined that expression, to be quite honest,’ he chuckled. Jericho shook his head and removed the breastplate of his armour, throwing it to the floor with a harsh _thump_.

‘Bull _shit_ ,’ he huffed and started on unfastening his leather chaps. ‘I read that stupid fuckin’ phrase in a pre-war porno mag, there’s not fuckin’ way you’re that old.’ Cain hummed and pressed his face into the flattened pillow in front of him, not bothering to argue and instead opting for grinding down against the mattress gently to alleviate the throbbing want in his cock.

Finally, once Jericho had tossed his chaps to the floor and ripped off his boots and boxers, Cain felt his hips being gripped by harsh, calloused hands, and dragged back so his face was no longer on the pillow.

‘Hips up,’ came the demand from behind. Cain obliged and shifted his hips so they were just off the bed, and the same calloused hands tugged off his boxers, tossing them to the growing pile of clothes in the corner of the room.

Cain felt the wet head of Jericho’s cock press against his asshole and he swallowed thickly. ‘No prep, huh?’ he chuckled nervously, voice muffled by the mattress. Jericho paused his ministrations and leant down to Cain’s ear.

‘Wait - guys need that shit?’ he asked, voice heavy and warm against Cain. Cain lifted his head up so he could be heard clearer.

‘Yeah,’ he replied, chuckle in his voice. There was a moment of silence before Cain spoke up again, ‘What, you never fucked a guy?’ Jericho bristled and grabbed Cain by the hair, tugging it taut. A small whimper tumbled from his lips as he was yanked back.

‘I know how to fuck,’ Jericho snarled, pulling Cain’s body closer to his. ‘Just been a long time since I fucked someone with a dick.’ Cain whimpered.

‘You got, ah, any lube or some shit?’ he asked. It came out strained and scratchy on account of his awkward position and Cain almost thought that Jericho couldn’t hear him. But he obviously did, as Jericho released him and Cain fell face-first onto the stained mattress with a grunt, his erection grazing the worn bed covers. 

Weight left the bed and Cain listened to Jericho root around his apartment for lube or something similar. To be honest, Cain hadn’t actually expected Jericho to get up and even _attempt_ to find lube; he’d just thought Jericho would say “Fuck it”, or words to that effect, and just go in fully dry, no lube, and fucking hurt the hell out of Cain. Admittedly, he wouldn’t have really minded, though he decided to keep that little piece of information to himself - no sense in telling someone to stop something if it’s gonna help you, right?

‘I ain’t got lube cos I ain’t really needed it before,’ Jericho stated. Cain hummed into the mattress, grinding idly down against it as Jericho came and knelt back behind him. ‘But I got some petroleum jelly, or whatever the fuck it is, from before the war. That be okay?’ Cain shifted his hips and pressed back against Jericho, feeling the shorter man’s cock against his ass cheek. 

‘I’ll take that as a yeah,’ Jericho chuckled. Cain nodded and hummed into the mattress, trying to push back further. 

Jericho popped open the tin lid of the petroleum jelly. ‘Calm down, calm down, I’m gonna fuck you, just be a little fuckin’ patient,’ he muttered, though the malice in his voice seemed feigned. ‘Jeez, if I’d known you were this desperate for me to fuck you, then I would’ve done it ages ago.’ Cain whined into the mattress at the thought but didn’t push back. Fuck knows what would’ve happened if he had.

Jericho prodded at his entrance with a jelly-slicked index finger and Cain whimpered, grabbing the corners of the mattress.

‘I woulda thought-’ Jericho grunted as he got past the first knuckle, Cain clenching around him ‘-that you wouldn’t be this fuckin’ tight, what with all the guys who’ve fucked you before. How old are ya again?’ Cain pushed back against the finger in his ass, forcing Jericho to go deeper, and breathed stiffly through his nose.

‘’m thirty, Jerry,’ he huffed. Jericho hummed and pushed his index finger all the way in.

‘You need a second finger, or-?’ 

‘Fucking hell, Jerry, it really _has_ been a while for you, hasn’t it?’ Cain chuckled back. That earned him a slap on the ass and he jumped at the contact, a whine escaping his lips.

‘Ya do know I could stop right here, don’tcha?’ Jericho spat back and Cain could practically _feel_ him glaring at his bare back. Cain brought a hand from the corner of the mattress and placed it over Jericho’s, tugging it back. Jericho grunted and withdrew his finger before sitting back on his haunches, eyeing Cain as the taller man shuffled onto his back.

‘Look,’ Cain began, cock leaking against his navel. He knew from personal experience it was really fucking tricky to take a guy seriously when his cock was rock-solid and leaking precum everywhere, but still, he had to at least try to remain calm and collected - if not for his sake, then at least Jericho’s. ‘If you want, I can’t sort myself out.’ Jericho growled and leaned over Cain’s body, cock waaay too close to Cain’s own. He jabbed a finger at Cain’s chest.

‘No fuckin’ way,’ he snarled. ‘ _You_ were the one who started this shit and I’m not just gonna back out of a good fuck just cause I ain’t had much male action in a while.’ Cain cocked his head.

‘Bab- Jerry, I didn’t mean I’d just piss off, I meant I could prep myself to save you the trouble,’ he clarified, silently proud that the older man hadn’t noticed his pet name slip-up. The snarl that had been etched onto Jericho’s face melted away and he swallowed.

‘Fuckin’ hell, Cain, way to scare the shit outta guy,’ he muttered. ‘Yeah, fine, whatever, do what you need to. Just as long as I getta fuck you in th end, I’m fine with whatever shit you need to do.’ Cain smirked and bucked up his hips, earning a somewhat shocked groan from Jericho.

‘Cheeky little fucker,’ he mumbled as he sat back onto his haunches and tossed the petroleum jelly to Cain. Cain caught it with a small “thanks” and coated his fingers in the stuff before placing it down beside him. Coming to sit up, Cain positions his index finger at his asshole and circles it, a small groan tumbling from his lips. Usually, with foreplay, he’d make a big dramatic thing about how he couldn’t wait to have a dick up his ass or how he felt _so damn good_ fingering himself like this, but he didn’t have the patience for that right then because he’d been left too fucking long. So, instead, he simply pushed his index finger straight in, followed by his middle finger. Cain scissored himself, small puffs of air coming from his mouth, and made eye-contact with Jericho. The man was staring almost obsessively at him and Cain finally though fuck it if I’m not prepared, I need him.

Withdrawing his fingers with a whimper, Cain maneuvered himself back onto his front and wiggled his ass at Jericho. ‘Go on,’ he hummed, ‘fuck me.’ Jericho grabbed him with such sweet brutality, Cain groaned at the simple contact of calloused fingers gripping his ass. Jericho wasted no time in lining his cock up at Cain’s entrance and hammering in. Cain moaned and buried his face into the mattress, biting the inside of his cheek.

‘Fuckin’ hell Cain,’ Jericho grunted, ramming harder into the taller man, ‘you’re so fuckin’ tight.’ Cain wanted to say some snarky shit like “Yeah I know. I’m a motherfucking treasure” but-- _fuck_ , he couldn’t. It’d been a while since he’d fucked someone other than Harkness. Not that the guy wasn’t a good lay - far from it, actually - but it sometimes got repetitive, especially since their entire shtick was “Fight, angry, fight, fuck, leave, repeat”. To have someone else just take him, no _real_ fighting needed beforehand, was a fucking _delight_. 

Jericho hit a spot inside him and Cain instinctively clenched down on his cock, groaning loudly, despite being muffled by the mattress. _If someone were to walk in right now…_

Jericho grabbed a handful of Cain’s lengthy black hair and yanked it back, eliciting a sharp whine from the man below. 

‘You fuckin’ like that?’ he growled above, wrapping the hair around his fist and pulling tighter, forcing Cain to arch his back lest he want to break his spine.

‘ _Fuck yes_ ,’ Cain groaned, pushing back against Jericho as he slammed into him, smacking sound of skin-against-skin filling the cramped room. ‘ _Fuck_ Jericho.’ 

Jericho slowed his movements and brought his lips to the shell of Cain’s ear, biting down harshly before murmuring, ‘I’m gonna fill you up so fuckin’ good.’ Cain moaned loudly, jaw hanging open and eyes screwed shut.

Cain found himself muttering obscene things that weren’t even all true. Well, they kind of _were_ , he just exaggerated what he was saying - calling out things like I’ve wanted this for _so long_ ” and “Oh _god_ , you’re the best I’ve had”. But it spurs Jericho on and he resumes his violent assault on Cain’s prostate, letting go of the man’s hair and watching him fall back to the mattress with a soft whimper.

‘Fuck, I’m close,’ Jericho grunted from above. Cain moaned and pushed his ass back, attempting to meet the older man’s thrusts. 

‘I want you to cum,’ he managed to whimper out, snaking a hand beneath his body to tug at his own straining cock. It’s a futile endeavour, though, because he can barely get any leverage with the angle he’s at. But it’s better than scraping his foreskin against a rough, cum-stained mattress.

Jericho’s thrusts grow more erratic and less deep and Cain can hear the deep pants and grunts from him that drive him fucking insane. He knows Jericho’s close, and so is he himself, but he knows Jericho’s gonna finish first. Then what?

‘Fuck, Cain,’ Jericho growled from above, hips slamming brutally against Cain’s ass. Cain whined and focused on bringing Jericho to the edge. Part of him wanted to see Jericho lose some of his angry demeanour, but something told him he’d have to try harder next time (if there even _was_ a next time).

Jericho stilled, harsh groan ripped from his throat, and Cain felt him cum inside, warm and sticky. The older man pulls out quicker than Cain would usually like and he’s left clenching around nothing but empty space. Rolling onto his back, cum dripping down his thighs, Cain wrapped a loose fist around his cock and pumped violently. Jericho stared at him from his position at the end of the bed, dick still dripping cum onto the mattress.

Cain bit his lips and groaned, guttural and oh so loud, as he spilt over his fist and navel. He’s left heaving with his eyes closed and the weight at the end of the bed shifts until it’s shoving him over slightly. Cain cracked an eye open and watched as Jericho sat himself down beside him, fishing for something down the side of the bed. Jericho let out a low “Hah!” as he produced a pack of cigarettes and a lighter from beside the bed before he lit one up and offered the pack to Cain. Cain gladly took one and let Jericho light it for him.

There were a few beats of silence as the two smoked. Cain wouldn’t exactly call it _awkward_ silence, but there was still the lingering feeling of “Oh god, what the fuck have I done?” at the back of his mind every time he fucked someone for an agreement.

‘So,’ Jericho spoke up, ‘who’s your dealer?’ Cain blew smoke from the side of his mouth, away from Jericho (though he was plenty sure the dude wouldn’t give a shit), and shrugged.

‘Leo Stahl,’ he replied easily, tugging on his cigarette. Jericho groaned and pinched his brow. 

‘I _knew_ that crooked fuckin’ asshole had a stash somewhere!’ he huffed. Cain chuckled.

‘He’s a bit shifty, yeah?’ he asked, rhetorical. Jericho chuckled humorlessly.

‘If I’da just done some more searchin’...’ he sighed. Cain tutted and took a drag on his cigarette.

‘Aw, wasn’t I good enough for you?’ he teased, nudging Jericho in his bare ribs with his elbow. Despite himself, Jericho chuckled and ruffled Cain’s hair, which was greasy and knotty as all hell.

‘Nah, you were plenty fine. Even if you are a guy.’ Cain hummed and stubbed his cigarette out on the metal frame of the bed. Jericho stubbed his out on the mattress.

Climbing from the bed, Cain began to gather his clothes together and redress.

‘Leavin’ so soon?’ Jericho asked, snickering as Cain bent down to pick up his boxers. 

‘Didn’t pin you as the cuddling type, Jerry,’ Cain replied, stopping mid-way through dressing, and turned around to face the still-naked man on the bed. Jericho scrunched up his nose.

‘I ain’t, you little bastard - I was just sayin’ I might be up for goin’ for round two later, that’s all.’ Cain snorted and removed his shirt before coming to sit back down next to the older man.

‘In that case,’ he began, shifting so his thigh was over Jericho’s knee, ‘I s’pose I don’t have anywhere better to be.’


End file.
